Freundliche Werwölfe und ihre Vorzüge
by GreyCollie
Summary: Hermine / Remus, ich lasse die Geschehnisse in Buch 6 & 7 so ziemlich außer Acht, und alles beginnt in Hermines 5ten Schuljahr bis ... noch unbekannt. Remus ist wieder VgddK Lehrer, Hermine in ihn verliebt.  RL/HG
1. Der See

_Der See_

Hermine war zu den Ländereien von Hogwarts gegangen, um noch einmal frische Luft zu schnappen und sich zu entspannen. Als sie dem großen See mit dem Kraken näher kam, schlug sie einen großen Bogen um den See ein um die frische Wasserluft genießen zu können. Es war Sommer und bereits in der Dämmerung, deshalb sollte sie sich lieber bald auf den Rückweg machen um keine Strafarbeit zu kassieren. Sie hatte ihre normalen Schulsachen an und war auch nicht auf einen Nachtaufenthalt auf den Ländereien aus. Aber sie hatte bestimmt noch genug Zeit, also konnte sie sicher noch einmal zum Ufer hinunter gehen.

Hermine atmete einmal tief ein und aus und genoss es draußen zu sein. Aufgrund des Lernens hatte sie viel zu wenig Zeit gehabt um sich auch mal zu entspannen. Aber die Prüfungen am Ende des Schuljahres würden sicherlich schwer werden, und auch wenn sie eigentlich schon alles nötige wusste, so gab es stets Neues zu lernen. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und schauderte, als eine Böe sie erreichte. Es war heute ziemlich kalt und außer ihr waren keine Schüler mehr draußen. Langsam wurde ihr kalt, aber sie wollte die wenige noch verbleibende Zeit vor der Ausgangssperre voll auskosten. Zu viel Zeit hatte sie bisher in der Bibliothek verbracht, um jetzt sofort wieder zum Schloss zurückzugehen. Jetzt sah sie zum See runter und begab sich in diese Richtung. Das Wasser kräuselte sich leicht und sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken an den Riesenkraken, der tief unten schlummerte und ihr nichts anhaben konnte. Sie erreichte einen Baum, der nah am Ufer wuchs und dessen Äste sich dem Wasser entgegen bogen. Hier war das Wasser schon nach den ersten 50 Zentimetern mehrere Meter tief und wer wusste schon was da unten alles lauerte. Sie lehnte sich an den Stamm und genoss nun noch einmal die kühle Seeluft. Die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war lag nun in ihrem Rücken und wenn man vom Portal aus in Richtung des Sees schaute, war sie nicht mehr zu sehen.

Sie schloss die Augen und dachte an nichts, bis sie kurz das Wasser hörte wie es an einer Stelle, die etwa 5 Meter weit vom Ufer entfernt war gluckste. Neugierig stieß sie sich vom Baum ab und ging bis auf wenige Meter ans Wasser heran. Sie versuchte etwas zu erkennen, aber was auch immer das Wasser bewegt hatte war verschwunden. Enttäuscht lehnte sie sich noch etwas vor, aber es war weiterhin nichts zu erkennen. Sie seufzte leise und war im Begriff, wieder in Gedanken zu versinken und sich wieder wegdrehte, wahrscheinlich war es sowieso nichts besonders spannendes. Doch gerade als sie sich wieder umgedreht hatte gluckste es wieder und sie drehte sich blitzschnell wieder Richtung See. Dieses Geräusch hatte irgendwie ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt, sie wusste selber nicht warum. Als sie nun dastand und etwas näher trat, weil sie wegen der Dämmerung nicht mehr so viel sehen konnte, konnte sie endlich etwas erkennen. Schnell zog sie ihre Schuhe und Socken aus um das ganze aus kürzerer Distanz zu betrachten.

Irgendetwas hatte die Wasseroberfläche von unten aufgewühlt. An die ganzen Monster, die im See lebten dachte sie in dem Moment gar nicht mehr, vielleicht war sie einfach zu müde. So beugte sie sich nun tief runter, sie war jetzt direkt am Ufer und stand knöcheltief im Wasser. Der Abgrund, der sich jetzt nur etwa 20 Zentimeter vor ihr auftat war ziemlich beängstigend merkte sie, aber es gluckste wieder, diesmal ziemlich nah. Endlich konnte sie erkennen was es war!

Doch als sie erkannte, was das Wasser zum glucksen gebracht hatte, konnte sie nur noch laut „neeeeeein!" schreien, als sie auch schon von einem grünlichen Monster gepackt und ins Wasser gezogen wurde. Das alles ging ziemlich schnell und sie realisierte noch, dass es ein fies grinsender Grindeloh gewesen sein musste. Der Grindeloh zog sie Unterwasser, so dass sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Jetzt würde sie wohl sterben, wenn niemand ihr zu Hilfe kam. Aber sie war ja ganz alleine draußen und niemand hätte sie sehen können … Das waren ihre letzten Gedanken, bis ihr Gehirn nicht mehr genug Sauerstoff bekam und alles Schwarz wurde.


	2. Im Schloss

_Im Schloss_

„Hallo? Hermine hörst du mich?", benommen wachte sie auf. Das erste woran sie dachte war die Schreckensgestalt des Grindelohs und sie spuckte unweigerlich Wasser. Aber wie sollte das denn gehen, sie war doch Unterwasser? Verwirrt machte sie die Augen auf und erschrak fürchterlich.

Über ihr kniete Remus Lupin, ihr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Werwolf. Fast schon automatisch schaute sie in den Himmel und suchte nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen für Vollmond, aber anscheinend war er noch nicht aufgegangen oder es gab heute keinen. Dann fiel ihr Blick wieder auf Lupin, der sie traurig aber besorgt ansah. „Nein, heute ist kein Vollmond, du hast nichts zu befürchten. Jedenfalls von mir nicht", sagte er. Er war nicht traurig darüber, dass er sich heute keiner schmerzvollen Verwandlung unterziehen musste, das war er nie, sondern dass immer alle erst an das eine dachten wenn sie ihn sahen. Er schaute wieder besorgt zu ihr.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Ein Grindeloh hatte dich Unterwasser gezerrt, du warst anscheinend bewusstlos. Es ist schon halb Zehn und ich beginne meinen Rundgang immer bei den Ländereien, deshalb habe ich dich gesehen als du so nah am Wasser warst. Geht es dir gut?", fragte Lupin, ein bisschen nervös weil sie anscheinend unterkühlt war und einen Schock hatte. Hermine schluckte nur Wasser herunter und konnte nicht antworten, zu fest saß ihr der Schreck noch in den Knochen. „Es … es geht mir gut, Professor", brachte sie dann doch mühsam hervor, aber man sah ihm an dass er ihr das nicht abnahm. Er runzelte die Stirn und half ihr, sich gerade aufzusetzen. „Wieso warst du denn überhaupt noch so spät draußen und bist so nah ans Wasser gegangen?", fragte er jetzt. „Ich habe anscheinend die Zeit vergessen und es war ziemlich schön draußen", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. Professor Lupin runzelte jetzt noch mehr die Stirn, das Ganze gefiel ihm nicht.

„Es hat fast Minusgrade!", ohne eine weitere Äußerung fasste er ihr an die Stirn und mit einem bestätigten Gesichtsausdruck sagte er: „Du hast Fieber. Ich bringe dich mal lieber in den Krankenflügel, wahrscheinlich ist es nur eine Erkältung, aber weil du jetzt noch zusätzlich unterkühlt bist solltest du dich schonen. Tauchgänge sind da nicht so empfehlenswert", sagte er, schmunzelte dabei und half ihr wieder auf. Sie fröstelte als sie von Wind getroffen wurde, denn sie hatte ihren Umhang nicht dabei. Sie hustete, zog sich dann ihre Socken und Schuhe wieder an und dachte die ganze Zeit daran, wie blöd sie doch war. Lupin hatte ihr dabei zugesehen und musterte sie, wie sie so dastand, zitterte und nicht wusste was jetzt kam.

„Hier, du kannst meinen Umhang haben, bis wir im Schloss sind. Und iss das", sagte er nun freundlich und gab ihr eine Tafel Schokolade. Sie entgegnete nichts, stattdessen zitterte sie am ganzen Körper. „Oh, tut mir Leid wie konnte ich das vergessen!", fügte er noch hinzu, sich über sich selbst ärgernd, sprach einen Trockenzauber und gab ihr ihren Zauberstab zurück den er vom Boden aufhob. Dabei bückte er sich und sie konnte an seinem Bein eine ziemlich große Wunde erkennen, die etwas ausgefranst war. Die Haut außen rum war ziemlich gerötet und das alles sah sehr schmerzvoll aus. Hermine sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an, während er sich seinen Umhang abnahm und ihr diesen vorsichtig umlegte. Der Umhang war aus robustem, aber trotz dem weichen Stoff und wärmte sie sofort. Verträumt kuschelte sie sich hinein als sie ein leises Räuspern von ihm vernahm.

Sie war immer noch etwas geistig abwesend. „Tschuldigung, Professor", nuschelte sie. Das Ganze war ihr ziemlich peinlich und sie wollte einfach nur noch ins Bett. Er sah sie nur leicht verwundert an, dachte sich aber nichts dabei. „Wir sollten jetzt lieber wieder zum Schloss gehen, es ist wirklich schon spät und du könntest dir sonst noch mehr einfangen, als du schon hast" wieder beäugte er sie besorgt. Jetzt drehte er sich um und ging langsam voraus, damit sie ihm folgen konnte ohne sich zu überanstrengen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr seine Wunde wieder ein, die sie eben gesehen hatte. „Sir, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?", bat sie ihn. „Aber natürlich, Hermine. Was ist denn?" „was ist das für eine Wunde an Ihrem Bein?". Er schwieg erst, dann antwortete er zögernd, als ob er es nicht wirklich preisgeben wollte: „Es ist beim letzten Vollmond passiert". Er schaute fast schon demonstrativ zu Boden um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. Mehr konnte er ihr nicht sagen, denn er hatte schon seit einigen Monden eine ziemlich komische Veränderung an sich festgestellt. Immer nach Vollmond hatte er einige Wunden, die er sich anscheinend selber zugefügt hatte. Am ersten Morgen hatte er sich noch nichts dabei gedacht, aber als es sich immer wiederholte war er zu Dumbledore gegangen.

Drei Zitronenbrausebonbons später hatte dieser ihm vorgeschlagen, dass ihn doch mal jemand bei der Verwandlung beobachten sollte, um herauszufinden was immer mit dem Werwolf geschah. Erst hatte er das Angebot abgeschlagen, da es viel zu gefährlich für alle Anwesenden war und die Gefahr in seinen Augen zu groß wäre, weil er jemanden verletzen könnte. Aber dann hatte er schließlich eingewilligt, weil Dumbledore ihm die Gefahr aufzeigte die ihm durch diese Nächtlichen Verletzungen selber drohte. Zwar verheilten Verletzungen bei Werwölfen viel schneller als bei normalen Menschen, aber es könnte trotzdem ein gefährliches Maß annehmen wenn es so weiter ging.

Hermine war stehen geblieben und schaute ihn verzeihend an. „Das tut mir wirklich leid, Professor" Lupin blieb stehen und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. „Das muss es nicht, Hermine du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen". Er lächelte sie müde an. „Aber jetzt sollten wir langsam _wirklich_ ins Schloss gehen, ich muss meinen Rundgang noch fertig machen und du gehörst ins Bett". Er reichte ihr noch eine Tafel von seiner berühmten Schokolade und machte sich jetzt endgültig auf den Weg ins Schloss, Hermine hatte zwar noch ziemlich viele Fragen, die ihr im Kopf herum schwirrten aber als sie ihn auf etwas ansprechen wollte schüttelte er nur den Kopf und ging den steinigen Weg weiter. Warum hatte er sie gerettet und ihr dann noch seinen Umhang geliehen? Jetzt musste ihm doch selbst unheimlich kalt sein? Außerdem hätte es ein Wärmezauber auch getan. Das sagte sie aber nicht laut, weil es unter dem Umhang sehr gemütlich war.

Unbewusst kuschelte sie sich wieder in den dunklen Stoff hinein und musterte ihren Lehrer. Er hatte wieder abgenommen, seine Haare waren wieder ein Stückchen mehr von Grau durchzogen und er sah allgemein ziemlich erbärmlich aus, wie er so durch die Kälte stapfte. Er bemerkte zwar, dass er von hinten gemustert wurde aber entgegnete nichts. Langsam wurde ihm auch ziemlich kalt, aber er ließ ihr seinen Umhang. Warum hatte er eigentlich nicht einfach einen Wärmezauber über sie gesprochen? Wärmezauber, gute Idee! Sein Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich kurzzeitig auf und er sprach einen. Keine Reaktion. Er versuchte es wieder und wieder, aber es kam keine Reaktion. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn aber er wollte nicht, dass Hermine hinter ihm etwas merkte. Er sprach einen unausgesprochenen Accio auf seinen eigenen Zauberstab und fühlte es in seiner Hand vibrieren. Also gingen die anderen Zauber. Er wunderte sich nicht weiter darüber und konzentrierte sich jetzt etwas mehr auf Hermine. Sie war in den Sommerferien gewachsen. 'Zum Glück hat sie inzwischen aufgehört zu zittern und schnieft nur alle paar Minuten, also ist es anscheinend nichts Ernstes', dachte er.

Jetzt waren sie beide am Hauptportal angelangt und gingen hindurch. Draußen war es inzwischen stockdunkel und Hermine war froh, wieder im Schloss zu sein. Im Nachhinein fand sie die Idee eines abendlichen Spazierganges bei der Kälte ziemlich absurd. Lupin hielt ihr das große Tor offen bis sie ganz drin war und auch er die Schwelle überschritten hatte, schloss es sich wenn auch nicht ganz ohne dabei ein bisschen zu knarren. Sie hielt seinen Umhang jetzt nicht mehr so verkrampft fest. Plötzlich hörten sie von links kommend Schritte und Hermine duckte sich instinktiv. Professor Lupin sprach „Lumos!" und sein Zauberstab erhellte einen Teil der Eingangshalle. Beide drehten sich in die Richtung und Hermine sah mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen Severus Snape auf sich zukommen, der sie nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue musterte, kurz -fast schon verwundert- an dem Umhang hängenblieb und sich jetzt an Lupin wandte. Er hatte wie immer seinen schwarzen Umhang an, der jedoch ausnahmsweise nicht in der Gegend herumflatterte. Sofort verbot sie sich weitere Gedanken, das war jetzt nicht wirklich angebracht!

„Hallo Severus. Ich habe Hermine eben draußen gefunden und bringe sie jetzt in den Krankenflügel", sagte er so knapp wie möglich und nickte seinem Kollegen zu. Snape hatte anscheinend „gute" Laune, soweit man das bei ihm sagen konnte. „Nun, Lupin, was hat Miss Granger denn dazu veranlasst bei diesen Temperaturen draußen zu verweilen? Noch dazu _nach_ 21 Uhr?". Snape hob wieder seine berühmte, obligatorische linke Augenbraue und sah die beiden abschätzend an. Dazu, dass Hermine Lupins Umhang um sich geschlungen hatte sagte er zum Glück nichts. „Ich ...", doch sie wurde von Lupin unterbrochen „Hermine wurde von einem Grindeloh angegriffen. Ich bringe sie jetzt lieber hoch, morgen ist Unterrichtsbeginn dieses Schuljahres, da sollte sie ausgeschlafen sein" er sah sie bestimmt und sogar ein bisschen entschuldigend an und fügte noch hinzu: „... und selbstverständlich wird sie eine angemessene Strafe erhalten". Snape musterte ihn jetzt anscheinend teilweise zufriedengestellt, beließ es aber noch nicht dabei. „Ich denke es wäre unverzeihlich, würde ein Wesen aus Hogwarts einen Schüler verletzen. Dabei fällt es doch gerade in IHREN Aufgabenbereich, dafür zu sorgen dass so etwas nicht vorkommt. Ich würde Ihnen raten, das morgen zu regeln, ansonsten muss ich es wohl in Erwägung ziehen den Schulleiter in Kenntnis zu setzen". 'Anscheinend hat er WIRKLICH gute Laune!' dachte Hermine jetzt. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit dagestanden und die beiden Professoren bei ihren „Verhandlungen" beobachtet. Hoffentlich ging das alles gut aus. Sie konnte doch nichts für diesen blöden Grindelohangriff!

Plötzlich musste sie sich an die Nase fassen. Schon seit sie durch das Portal gegangen war hatte sie so einen nervigen Reiz in der Nase gehabt. 'NEIN HERMINE! NICHT JETZT! OH BITTE NICHT! Warum passiert so was eigentlich immer MIR?' Aber da war es schon geschehen. Sie schloss reflexartig die Augen und ein sehr lautes „HATSCHI!" hatte sich den Weg nach draußen gebahnt. Beide Professoren schauten nun überrascht zu ihr und Lupin entgegnete Snape schnell: „Severus, ich werde das natürlich morgen regeln, aber Hermine sollte jetzt wirklich schlafen gehen, und zwar im Krankenflügel". Er schaute wieder besorgt zu ihr und war im Begriff weiterzugehen, doch als Snape sich schon abgewandt hatte und einige Schritte gegangen war, drehte sich dieser noch einmal um und Hermine erschrak sich deshalb fürchterlich. „Achso, Lupin", sagte er nun mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht „der Krankenflügel ist leer, Poppy ist nicht da". Dann wandte er sich vollständig in die Richtung des Kerkers und ließ das Licht seines Zauberstabs erlöschen. Hermine kam sich jetzt vollkommen verloren vor, wohin sollte sie denn jetzt? Lupin sah sie abschätzend an. „Hmmm..."


	3. Komplikationen

_Komplikationen_

So sah er sie noch eine Weile nachdenklich an. Sie hatte sich in seinem Umhang verkrochen und fand es anscheinend bequem, so wie es war. 'Sie wird mir hier doch wohl nicht mitten in der Eingangshalle einschlafen?' „Hermine, ich denke es wäre das Beste ..." jetzt sah sie auf und guckte scheu. 'Severus muss ihr ja wirklich einen Schrecken eingejagt haben!', dachte er, dann fuhr er fort: „... wenn du mir einfach folgen würdest. Am besten bringe ich dich gleich zu deinem Schlafsaal". Auf einmal schaute sie leicht pikiert. Nanu, hatte er denn etwas Falsches gesagt? „Professor, ich bin seit diesem Jahr Schulsprecherin. Ich habe deshalb eigene Räume innerhalb des Gryffindorturmes, da schlafe ich auch". Jetzt lächelte er sie wieder an. 'Irgendwie süß', dachte sie leicht im Dämmerzustand. Sie taumelte ein bisschen, anscheinend war sie wirklich müde. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber eins habe ich dummerweise vergessen, und zwar; hast du einen direkten Zugang zu jemandem, der auf dich aufpassen könnte? Versteh das jetzt bitte nicht falsch,..." 'wirklich süß, wenn er lächelt' „... aber du hast anscheinend ziemlich hohes Fieber und ich würde dich so lieber nicht alleine die Nacht über verbringen lassen. Normalerweise kümmert sich Madame Pomfrey um so etwas, aber sie ist auf einer Fortbildung im St. Mungos. Das hatte ich vorhin dummerweise vergessen und ich entschuldige mich dafür. Du kannst dich gerade wahrscheinlich wegen dem Fieber nicht so gut konzentrieren, oder? Hermine?", erklärte er und gegen Ende versuchte er sie noch zu erreichen, aber es war schon zu spät. Sie war eingenickt.

Betröppelt betrachtete Remus jetzt seine Schülerin. Es war wirklich schon ziemlich spät und seinen Rundgang konnte er jetzt wohl vergessen. Naja, so sehr war er sowieso nicht auf nächtliche Rundgänge aus. Er bückte sich zu ihr runter (denn er war immer noch größer als sie) und fasste ihr nochmal, vorsichtig damit sie nicht aufwachte, an die Stirn. Sie glühte ja schon fast! Jetzt machte er sich erst recht Sorgen. 'Dann muss ich sie wohl mit in meine Räume nehmen', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. 'Hm. Aber das kann ich nicht machen, Dumbledore hätte sicher etwas dagegen und ganz sicher ist so etwas nie…' Ratlos kratze er sich am Kopf und schaute auf die großen Stufen. Bis zu seinen Räumen waren es noch knapp 10 Gehminuten. Aber dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und schickte einen Patronus hoch zu Dumbledore, hoffentlich war _er _wenigstens da.

Doch als das Lichtwesen schon verschwunden war stellte er fest, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Ein Otter war überhaupt nicht sein Patronus, normalerweise (so war es jedenfalls früher gewesen) erschien ihm ein Fuchs! Irritiert blickte er an die Stelle wo das Tier aus Licht verschwunden war. Morgen musste er so einigem nachgehen. Wieso war überhaupt ein Grindeloh in der Lage, so weit nach oben zu schwimmen? Aber im Moment war das alles nebensächlich, denn er hatte Angst, Hermine könnte umfallen. Schnell sprach er „Mobilcorpus", aber es passierte nichts. Noch so eine Sache für die „?-Schublade" seines Kopfes für heute.

Aber so war es nun mal, die Tage nach Vollmond waren schon immer ziemlich rätselhaft gewesen. Er trat vorsichtig etwas näher an Hermine heran, damit sie nicht umfiel. Zur Not würde er sie eben auffangen, aber er wollte nichts wagen, das eventuell dem Schulleiter missfallen hätte bevor dieser ihm nicht Bescheid und sein Okay gegeben hatte. Eine Minute später bekam er die Nachricht in Form von einem Phönixpatronus, der ihm leise mit Dumbledores Stimme das Einverständnis gab, dass Hermine über die Nacht in seinem Gästezimmer übernachten dürfe. Innerlich jubelte er irgendwie, was er selbst nicht verstand. Sein innerer Wolf applaudierte und es stahl sich sogar wieder ein kleines Lächeln in sein Gesicht.

Jetzt gab es nur noch ein _winziges_ Problem. Die Fortbewegung. Der Mobilcorpus funktionierte anscheinend nicht mehr und alles andere wirklich in Frage kommende war entweder sie zu tragen, oder sie aufzuwecken, was sich aber in dieser Situation eher schlecht auf ihren Gesundheitszustand ausgewirkt hätte. Er wunderte sich, wie sie denn in so einer Lage schlafen konnte, wo sie doch stand. Naja, ein paar Mal schwankte sie. Kurzentschlossen prüfte er noch einmal ihre Temperatur, dann fasste er ihr um den Rücken, nahm von unten ihre Beine und hob sie hoch. Das war wahrscheinlich der beste Weg, sie in seine Räume zu transportieren, sie war sowieso ziemlich leicht und er, aufgrund seiner Werwolfsnatur sehr kräftig, was man ihm aber nicht sofort ansah.

Wie auf Kommando schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Remus wurde das Ganze zwar langsam etwas peinlich, aber da er zum Glück von niemandem beobachtet wurde, beließ er es dabei. Wahrscheinlich träumte sie gerade von einem Jungen, den sie mochte oder etwas ähnlichem. 'Remus!' schalt er sich selbst. Das ging ihn im Grunde gar nichts an und war ganz allein ihre Sache. 'Na hoffentlich sieht er wenigstens gut aus!', meldete sich nun der Werwolf. 'Hmpf'. Jetzt drückte sie sich noch fester an ihn und suchte mit einem Arm seinen Umhang. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte, schlang sie ihren Arm wieder besitzergreifend um ihn. Er war kurz davor sich zu räuspern, dachte aber schnell genug daran, dass es ihr nicht gut tun würde, jetzt SO aufzuwachen.

Mit einem (leicht) roten Kopf und einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen machte er sich jetzt auf den Weg hoch in den dritten Stock, wo seine Räume direkt an sein Büro angrenzten, welches wiederum durch eine Tür und eine kleine Wendeltreppe zum Klassenraum verbunden war. Natürlich musste er nicht durch den Klassenraum um direkt in seine Räume zu gelangen, es gab auch die Alternative einer Tür im Gang weiter rechts, die er in der Regel nutzte. So auch jetzt. Er sprach schnell sein Passwort (das ich jetzt ganz sicher nicht ausschreiben werde; verrückte Fans *ICH* könnten ja sonst auf die Idee kommen bei ihm einzubrechen), denn er wollte Hermine nicht länger als nötig tragen. Das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er sie nicht gerne in seinen Armen - 'Stopp. Ganz falsche Denkweise, Remus' Er wollte sie ganz einfach nicht weiter der Peinlichkeit aussetzen, von einem Lehrer getragen zu werden. Genau, so war es. Und nicht anders.

In der Wohnung ging er direkt zu seinem spärlich eingerichteten Gästeschlafzimmer, das sich neben dem Wohnzimmer und dem Bad befand und legte sie im Bett ab. Zuerst wehrte (?) sie sich dagegen, aber als er sich fast schon verzweifelt hinunter beugte und ihr leise „bitte" ins Ohr flüsterte, funktionierte es auf einmal super. Nur seinen Umhang wollte sie irgendwie nicht hergeben. Mit einem Seufzer beließ er es dabei und stand wieder auf. Es schien als wollte sie nochmal nach ihm greifen, aber das war sicher nur wegen dem Traum. Schließlich ließ sie von ihm ab und kuschelte sich wieder an den Umhang, diesmal mit einem überaus zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht. Er beobachtete sie kurz und merkte, dass er selbst komischerweise lächelte. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie ja immer noch ihre Schulsachen anhatte, schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und hoffte, dass es wenigstens diesmal klappen würde. Diesmal klappte es und er verwandelte ihre Schuluniform für sie in ein weißes Nachthemd mit roten und goldenen Stickereien, die zusammen das Bild eines stolzen Löwen ergaben. Er deckte sie mit einer alten Decke zu und ging nochmal ins Bad, wo er ein Tuch nass machte, denn trotz allem hatte sie hohes Fieber und er war in Sorge, ob sie bis morgen wieder gesund sein würde. Morgen war der erste Unterrichtstag und wahrscheinlich wollte sie wie immer nicht fehlen. Leider würde das aber eher nicht gehen, ihre Krankheit hatte ja heute erst richtig angefangen. Er seufzte und ging zurück ins Gästezimmer, wo sie sich anscheinend an die äußeren Bedingungen gewöhnt hatte und seelenruhig schlief. Er trat an den Kopfteil des Bettes heran und legte ihr ganz vorsichtig das nasse Tuch auf die Stirn. Diese Nacht würde er anscheinend nicht oft zu Schlaf kommen, weil er jede Stunde das Tuch auswechseln musste.

Das würde bestimmt eine lange Nacht werden. Er gähnte herzhaft, dann ging er in sein Wohnzimmer, das bis auf ein Bücherregal an der rechten Seite, einen großen Tisch, ein Sofa und eine Anrichte nicht wirklich vollgestellt war. Er ging hinüber zum Regal und nahm sich wahllos ein Buch heraus. Vielleicht konnte er ja ein bisschen Zeit totschlagen. Einen letzten Blick widmete er seiner Uhr, es war schon halb zwölf durch. Um halb eins würde er spätestens wieder nach Hermine sehen müssen. Er fing auf Seite eins an, aber irgendwie klappte das Lesen nicht so ganz wie er wollte. Schon nach einigen Zeilen machte er sich Sorgen und dachte daran, ob es Hermine auch wirklich gut ging. Fünf Minuten und einen Seufzer später schnappte er sich sein Buch und ging ins Gästezimmer, um nach Hermine zu sehen. Sie lag ziemlich entspannt da und hatte sich immer noch an seinen Umhang geklammert.

‚Wenn das so weitergeht, kaufe ich mir einfach einen neuen, dann habe ich das Problem nicht mehr', dachte er. Er beobachtete Hermine beruhigt, anscheinend ging es ihr gut. Für ihn war das alles keine normale Situation, es befanden sich schließlich nicht jeden Tag irgendwelche Schüler in seinen privaten Räumen und übernachteten bei ihm. Aus einem Reflex hinaus ging er wieder zum Kopfende des Bettes und befühlte ganz sacht das nasse Tuch. Inzwischen war es vollständig aufgewärmt und brachte nicht mehr allzu viel Kühlung. Überrascht darüber nahm er es an sich und ging ins Bad, um es auszuwechseln. Er nahm ein neues aus der Schublade und ließ kaltes Wasser darüber laufen, ging dann anschließend wieder zur schlafenden Hermine. An der Türschwelle stoppte er jedoch, denn es bot sich ihm ein erschreckendes Schauspiel; Hermine lagen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und sie schlug im Schlaf wild um sich. Anscheinend hatte sie jetzt einen Fiebertraum und es ging ihr schlechter. Die Decke lag jetzt auf dem Boden und Hermine keuchte vereinzelt. Besorgt schritt Remus zum Bett und wunderte sich über den schnellen Wandel ihres Zustandes, daran war aber leider nichts mehr zu ändern. Das Tuch legte er auf dem Nachttisch ab, dann versuchte er sie erst sanft wieder ins Bett zu drücken, aber sie wehrte sich vehement dagegen. Jetzt drückte er etwas fester und endlich wurde sie etwas ruhiger, hörte jedoch noch nicht ganz auf.

So ging das etwa noch zwei Minuten, bis sie schließlich anfing zu weinen. Erst dachte er, sie würde es nur tun, weil sie festgehalten wurde, aber als er den Druck verminderte hörte es nicht auf, sondern wurde eher schlimmer. Mit einem verzweifelten Blick auf die Uhr nahm er jetzt wieder das Tuch und hielt es ihr an die Stirn. Augenblicklich wurde sie ruhiger, als sie die Berührung spürte und ließ sich gehorsam wieder zudecken. Auf ihren Wangen glitzerten immer noch Tränenspuren, die er mit einem Stofftaschentuch, das er zum Glück noch in seiner Hosentasche hatte, wegwischte. Da sie jetzt anscheinend ruhig blieb, ließ er sie wieder in Frieden, nahm sich sein Buch (das neben einem nassen Flecken, den das Tuch hinterlassen hatte auf dem Nachttisch lag) und war gerade im Begriff, wieder in sein Wohnzimmer zu gehen, um sich dort wenigstens noch die verbleibenden fünf Stunden etwas ausruhen zu können, als sie plötzlich anfing leise etwas unverständliches zu murmeln. Wieder von Sorge gepackt (wo kam diese Sorge eigentlich überhaupt her?) trat er wieder näher heran, konnte aber nichts verstehen. Mit einem traurigen Blick wandte er sich jetzt schlussendlich ganz ab, da er ihr nicht weiter helfen konnte.

Das einzige, was er verstehen konnte, kurz bevor er die Tür schloss war ein sehr leise geflüstertes „Remus…", das auch er nur schwerlich wahrnahm, trotz seiner Werwolfsinne. Oder gerade nur deshalb. Mit einem sehr verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck wandte sich dieser jetzt wieder Hermine zu, doch anscheinend hatte sie sich wieder vollständig beruhigt und schlief friedlich, als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre.


	4. Hermines Traum 1

_Hermines Traum (1)_

_Traum Anfang_

Die Sonne stand gerade im Zenit, als Hermine dem Wald immer näher kam. Die Baumkronen waren von leuchtendem Rot umgeben und eigentlich war es ein sehr schönes Bild, wäre sie nicht so verzweifelt gewesen. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie weinte und warum sie sich ausgerechnet dem Verbotenen Wald näherte, aber sie überließ ihrer Intuition die Führung. Als sie nun einen ihr unbekannten Pfad einschlug, der direkt zu einem Zugang zwischen den nah aneinander stehenden Bäumen führte, überkam sie die Angst. Was machte sie hier? Doch trotz allem blieb sie nicht stehen und folge weiter ihrem Instinkt. Irgendetwas geschah dort, vor den Blicken Unwissender geschützt.

Als sie den Pfad passiert hatte und den Waldrand hinter sich gelassen hatte, sich jetzt mitten zwischen den Bäumen befand, wurde ihr klar, warum der Verbotene Wald verboten war. Hier lebten viele gefährliche Wesen, gegen die sie sich nicht (oder nur sehr eingeschränkt) wehren konnte. Jetzt zitterte sie auch noch. ‚Ganz ruhig, Hermine, es ist alles in Ordnung', versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen, aber es funktionierte nicht. Jetzt sah sie eine große Lichtung, die jedoch nur stellenweise vom Mondlicht beleuchtet wurde. Mondlicht? Achso, die Sonne war ja schon untergegangen. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich nun langsam an die Dunkelheit und sie erkannte mehrere Personen, die Pechschwarze Umhänge anhatten und mit ihren Zauberstäben auf einen Punkt zielten und immer wieder Flüche dahin abfeuerten. Eine von ihnen lachte hysterisch auf und mit schreckgeweiteten Augen erkannte Hermine Bellatrix Lestrange. Jetzt beäugte sie auch die anderen zwielichtigen Gestalten und mit großem Schrecken erkannte sie mehrere Todesser.

Sie schossen Flüche auf einen Werwolf ab, der auf einem Gestell festgeschnallt war und jämmerlich heulte. Es schien, als ob er etwas gewittert hätte, denn ganz kurz hob er die Schnauze, aber im selben Moment wurde er von einem Fluch getroffen. Er winselte kurz und wehrte sich noch mehr gegen die Fesseln, aber sie waren stärker als er. Plötzlich hörten die Todesser auf, ihn abzuschießen und einer von ihnen trat vor. Er hatte eine kleine Phiole in der Hand, die mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Ohne Angst zu zeigen schritt er zum Maul des Wolfs, öffnete die Flasche und tröpfelte ihm den gesamten Inhalt in den Rachen. Der Werwolf krümmte sich zusammen, soweit das auf Grund der Fesseln ging und schloss seine großen Augen. Die Zunge hing schlaff heraus und Hermine bekam Mitleid mit ihm. Die Person, die ihm den Trank eingeflößt hatte trat nun zurück und Hermine erkannte Snape. Sie selbst war hinter einem Baum verborgen und die Todesser nahmen keine Notiz von ihr. Jetzt trat Bellatrix vor und schaute den Wolf hämisch an. Warum fesselten sie ihn überhaupt? „Na Lupin, willst du uns jetzt zeigen, wo sich deine kleine Freundin versteckt? Oder sollen wir sie abfangen wenn sie dich das nächste Mal zur Hütte begleitet?", fragte sie mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Direkt danach schoss sie einen Fluch auf ihn ab, der den Wolf aufheulen ließ.

Lupin? Oh Gott, sie hatten Professor Lupin in ihrer Gewalt! Hermine bekam große Augen und ihre Arme verkrampfen sich. Sie suchte vorsichtig in ihrem Umhang nach ihrem Zauberstab, konnte ihn jedoch nicht finden. Verzweifelt schaute sie wieder dem schrecklichen Schauspiel zu und wünschte sich nichts mehr als ihm zu helfen. Selbst wenn er ein Werwolf war und sie wahrscheinlich am liebsten fressen würde, er war immer noch Remus Lupin und er war der netteste Lehrer, den sie kannte.

Auf einmal wandte der Werwolf seinen Kopf (soweit es eben ging) in ihre Richtung und sah sie aus flehenden Augen durchdringend an. Nein, da war kein wilder oder primitiver Ausdruck in seinen Augen gewesen. Er hatte sie direkt und ohne jede Verfälschung aus _menschlichen _Augen angesehen. Jetzt war Hermine vollkommen geschockt. Lupin war bei vollem Bewusstsein und sie quälten ihn! Sie wollte ihm mehr denn je helfen, aber auf einmal stand sie wie festgewachsen da und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Sie hörte noch ein verächtliches Lachen von der Lichtung her kommend. Ohne nachzudenken schrie sie „Remus…", bevor alles um sie herum schwarz wurde.

_Traum Ende_


	5. Chapter 5

_Abwarten_

Als sie die Augen aufschlug war es Taghell. Hermine blickte erst mal um sich, um ihren Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. Wo, bei Merlin war sie? Ihr Schädel brummte und das einzige, woran sie sich erinnern konnte war, dass sie einen Spaziergang zum See unternommen hatte. Sie lag in einem bequemen, aber alten Bett, links neben ihrem Kopf befand sich ein Nachttisch. Der Raum hatte ein großes Fenster, das eine schöne Aussicht auf die Ländereien und den Verbotenen Wald bot. Jetzt fiel ihr wieder so ein Traum ein, aber sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wovon er gehandelt hatte, nur, dass es irgendetwas mit einem Wald war. 'Bestimmt nicht so wichtig!', dachte sie sich. Das Zimmer hatte außerdem zwei Türen, von denen eine offen stand und die andere geschlossen war. Sie gähnte nochmal, dann war sie im Begriff aufzustehen. Nanu, sie trug ja überhaupt nicht ihr Nachthemd! Naja, aber schön war es allemal. Jetzt tapste sie unbeholfen durch den Raum und schaute nochmal zurück zum Bett, aber Moment mal, da lag doch so ein dunkelbrauner Umhang zerknautscht neben dem Kopfkissen! Jetzt wurde sie langsam wach. Wem gehörte der wohl? Sah aus wie der, den Professor Lupin immer trug. Lupin… irgendetwas war da in ihren Gedanken mit ihm, sie konnte es nur noch nicht zuordnen.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging sie jetzt Richtung Tür. Da fiel ihr plötzlich ein Holzstuhl auf, der schräg in Richtung Bett stand und auf dem ihr Zauberstab, eine Tafel Schokolade und ein gefalteter Zettel lagen. Sie trat näher und nahm sich zuerst ihren Zauberstab, dann nahm sie den Zettel neugierig in die Hand und las ihn sich sorgfältig durch;

„_Hallo Hermine,_

_Es kann sein, dass du dich nicht mehr erinnerst, was gestern passiert ist. Du hattest ziemlich hohes Fieber und weil Madame Pomfrey nicht da war und du in einem kritischen Zustand warst, musste ich dich hier, in meinem Gästezimmer, übernachten lassen. Für den Unterricht bist du für die nächsten 3 Tage entschuldigt, Professor Dumbledore hat dem zugestimmt. Es tut mir Leid wegen den Unannehmlichkeiten. Ich habe dir im Wohnzimmer etwas zu Essen bereitgestellt, (natürlich auch mit einem Wärmezauber versehen) das kannst du dir jederzeit nehmen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Professor Remus J. Lupin_

_PS: Deine Sachen sind im Bad (im Wohnzimmer die erste Tür links). Ich muss Unterricht halten, also mach es dir solange bequem. Bitte verlass meine Wohnung nicht und warte, bis ich wieder da bin, da ich dir noch ein paar Dinge erklären muss."_

Ungläubig schaute Hermine auf den Brief vor sich. Sie befand sich in der Wohnung von Professor Lupin! Aber… das war doch überhaupt nicht erlaubt! Verwirrt betrachtete sie nochmal den Raum, der anscheinend sein Gästezimmer war. Insgeheim gab sie zu, dass sie sich seine Einrichtung genau so vorgestellt hatte. Aber das war unhöflich und außerdem hatte sie gerade andere Probleme. Sie sollte auf ihn warten, also zog sie sich am besten jetzt schnell um und überdachte ihre Lage nochmal. Dann fiel ihr wieder die Schokolade ein und sie aß genüsslich ein paar Stücke davon. Es schmeckte wirklich köstlich! 'Was wäre Lupin ohne Schokolade'. Hermine sah wieder auf und bewegte sich Richtung Tür und ins Wohnzimmer. Es war wie das Gästezimmer nur spärlich eingerichtet und hatte bis auf ein Regal und einen Sofatisch (mit Sofa) nicht wirklich Einrichtung. Links war die Tür, die anscheinend zum Bad führte, daneben war eine andere. 'Wahrscheinlich sein Schlafzimmer…', bei diesem Gedanken wurde sie rot. Über sowas sollte sie lieber nicht nachdenken, solange sie hier war. Neben dem Sofa war ein Durchgang zur Küche und das war es auch schon an Räumen. Auf dem Tisch lag das versprochene Essen; Hähnchen mit Reis.

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging ins Bad, wo sie sich schnell umzog. Jetzt musste sie nur noch solange warten, bis Professor Lupin wiederkam. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es erst halb 12 war, also hatte sie noch gut zwei Stunden. Dabei stellte sie fest, dass das Badezimmer von ihm wirklich schön eingerichtet war und die Dusche sehr viel Platz bot. Aber es erschien ihr dann doch etwas zu aufdringlich, seine Dusche zu benutzen, wo sie doch nicht einmal wusste ob er sie freiwillig hier hatte schlafen lassen. Sowas war auf Hogwarts sicherlich nicht alltäglich. Sie verließ das Bad wieder und machte sich ans Essen, das genau die richtige Temperatur hatte. Und wenn er wiederkam könnte sie ihn fragen, warum sie so viel vergessen hatte, an ein paar Einzelheiten konnte sie sich jetzt wieder besser erinnern. Sie war zum See gegangen … dann war da so ein Grindeloh gewesen, der sie ins Wasser gezogen hatte. Schon mal ein Ansatz! 'Aber warum war ein Grindeloh so nah oben an der Wasseroberfläche? Das dürfte eigentlich gar nicht möglich sein, im Sommer schwammen sogar Schüler im See', jetzt geriet Hermine ins Grübeln. Das ganze gefiel ihr gar nicht. Wenn sie gestern noch hohes Fieber gehabt hatte…

Aber weiter dachte sie nicht mehr, denn auf einmal fiel ihr alles wieder ein und sie schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Remus hatte sie irgendwie gerettet und dann war sie mit seinem Umhang… Jetzt wurde ihr so einiges klar. Aber warum nannte sie ihn in ihren Gedanken Remus? Die ganze Situation war ihr jetzt unheimlich peinlich, dabei wusste sie ja noch nicht einmal alles, nur bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem sie langsam in den Schlaf gedämmert hatte. Ihre Augen wurden größer und ihr Kopf war inzwischen schon ziemlich rot, als ihr auch noch ihre letzten Gedanken einfielen. 'Das war alles nur Fieberwahn und hat nichts zu bedeuten!'. Professor Lupin war immer noch ihr Lehrer! Ab übermorgen würde sie ihn wieder ganz normal im VgddK haben und er sie behandeln wie jeden anderen Schüler. Eigentlich hatte er sie bis jetzt noch gar nicht anders behandelt, (sie hatte ja nicht mitbekommen, was passiert ist, nachdem sie eingeschlafen war) sie bildete sich jetzt lieber nichts mehr darauf ein und konzentrierte sich auf irgendetwas anderes.

Also ging sie zu seinem Bücherregal und suchte sich ein Buch raus, er würde ihr deshalb schon nicht böse werden. Als sie eins gefunden hatte, das ihr zusagte, setzte sie sich auf das sehr bequem aussehende Sofa und fing an zu lesen. Es ging um Muggelgeschichte im 16. Jahrhundert. Ziemlich spannend, fand Hermine. So verging die Zeit ziemlich schnell, bis ein Klopfen an der Tür sie ablenkte. Jemand räusperte sich und sie guckte scheu zur Tür. Auf einmal fühlte Hermine sich völlig fehl am Platz und wurde rot.

Die Tür öffnete sich, ein ziemlich müde aussehender VgddK-Professor betrat seine Wohnung und sah sie mit einem offenen Blick leicht schläfrig, aber freundlich an.


End file.
